(not) ai?
by xox96
Summary: Cuma romansa, yang tidak romantis. #NS #conflictless


**(NOT)** _ **AI?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L** evel masak Naruto itu payah. Tak lebih mahir dari _chef_ teramatir sekali pun.

Dia bukan tipikal pria gemar memasak, sebenarnya. Bila memaksa, pasti butuh waktu lama sekali. Aku ingat, saat pertama kali ia mencoba berkutat dengan pelbagai bahan makanan. Lelaki —yang memiliki sedikit cipratan darah _Danish_ itu— bahkan menghabiskan tiga jam penuh hanya untuk mengolah _spaghetti bolognese_ dan _sticky chicken_ yang _simple_ -nya bukan main.

 _Ewh!_

Harusnya sih tak sampai 20 menit jika saja aku yang menangani. Merepotkan!

Tetapi, entah terinfeksi _symbiote_ apa, dua bulan terakhir ini Naruto justru gencar sekali mengundangku ke apartemennya dengan embel-embel makan malam. Ngeyel memasak semuanya sendiri. Tak sudi dibantu. Selain hemat, akan lebih romantis dan _sweet_ , ia berdalih.

 _Aih_ , yang benar saja.

"Nanti jadi datang ke sini, ya! Aku akan memasak sesuatu untukmu." Baritonnya terdengar serak lewat ponsel.

"Lagi? _It would be long again_ , Naruto."

" _I'Il try to find something simple. Please! I love cooking you something, Sakura."_

Sejauh aku mengenal dia, bisa dihitung jari seorang Naruto Uzumaki menguarkan kata-kata _please._ Terlebih bila dilafalkannya dengan intonasi merengek serupa bayi. Sungguh, kalau begini, kadarnya sama seperti titah yang termaktub dalam kitab. Mutlak. Ia bisa terus mengikat, serta memaksa dengan segala sugesti arogannya. Persuasif. Sulit terbantah.

Lagi pula, aku tak punya alasan kuat menampik tawarannya kali ini. Atau sekadar mendebat.

Sedikit menghela napas lalu kujawab, "baiklah, sejam lagi aku sampai sana, itu pun kalau nggak macet."

" _Thanks_ , aku menunggu," sahut dia cepat.

Kukira, aku mendengar sedikit lejitan euforia dalam nada bicaranya barusan. Antusiasme yang sama, saat dulu kubersumpah atas nama rosario yang terrajah di kulit lengannya; bahwa relasiku dengan Gaara ... hanyalah dalam koridor kawan minum. Tak lebih.

 _Dunno!_ Naruto memang terlampau sentimental bila menyangkut persahabatanku dengan Gaara. Itu menjengkelkan. Dan lucu juga sih di saat bersamaan.

"Ya sudah, aku ganti baju dulu. _Bye!"_

Saat kupikir koneksi akan diakhiri, tiba-tiba Naruto menyela. Tepat ketika ponsel nyaris kulempar ke ranjang. "Bisa mampir ke supermarket sebentar, belikan _baguette_? Aku lupa tadi."

Otomatis saja aku mendecih. "Dasar! Jika saja hidungmu nggak nempel, mungkin kau juga bakal sering lupa di mana menaruhnya, Naruto."

" _Sorry_ ... ." Ia terkekeh kecil. "Kututup teleponnya, cepatlah berangkat. _Take care on the way, Kiddo!"_

"Dih, tukang perintah."

 **...**

Pria jago masak itu seksi.

Begitulah responsku, ketika di suatu petang, Naruto bertanya persoal tipe lelaki idealku. Asal ceplos. Dengan nalar yang setengah hilang dilahap _bacardi_ 35% alkohol— aku benar-benar tak yakin atas apa yang aku ucapkan, jika boleh jujur.

Bukan bermaksud _overconfident._ Tetapi memang, sejak kelakar _absurd-_ ku ku malam itu, entah kenapa Naruto jadi lebih sering pamer padaku tentang rutinitas barunya di kala senggang; memasak.

Aneh. Dia yang bahkan tak bisa membedakan antara garam dengan gula ... coba memasak?

Apa dia melawak?

Aku skeptis. Dan kata Ino –sahabatku– Naruto itu justru sangat pragmatis.

"Dia mencari perhatianmu," komentar Ino, ketika aku _sharing_ mengenai polah tingkah Naruto yang mendadak tak wajar.

"Aku tak buta."

" _He's really a cute guy, isn't he?_ Cukup romantis."

"Begitukah?" sahutku retoris. Lalu aku tertawa.

Romantis?

Entahlah. Sejujurnya, tak pernah ada ikrar romansa antara aku dan Naruto. Relasi kami masih stagnan di ambang persahabatan. Temat dekat. Lekat. Saling memiliki. Melengkapi, serta terikat.

Terkadang, ada ruang kosong yang menganga saat lama tak bersua. Ada pula candu yang terasa nyata pada eksistensi masing-masing.

Konyol! _Fellas_ bahkan sering bercuap, kami ini _partner_ yang lumayan serasi andai jadi kekasih. Bikin iri. Aku cantik. Dia tampan. Ibarat Elsa Pataky-Chris Hemsworth. Anna Faris-Chris Pratt. Atau ... Lauren Bacall dan Humphrey Bogart.

Kukira mereka berlebihan.

"Bukan romantis!" ralat Ino tiba-tiba. Antusias. Dari _latte_ , atensinya beralih padaku, intens. "Lebih ke pragmatis." Kepala blondenya mengangguk yakin. "Ya, pragmatis."

Ada jeda sejenak.

"Mungkin ...," sahutku kemudian. Lantas menopang dagu.

Tak ada frasa-frasa manis. Tak pernah ada _bouquet_ mawar merah. Pun _candle light dinner_ romantis. Paling malas mengantar pulang saat kencan. Dan berbeda dari yang lain, Naruto bukan tipikal pria yang suka membukakan pintu mobil tuk seorang wanita. Termasuk aku.

Kupikir, tak pernah ada remeh temeh romantika yang terselip mengisi interaksiku dengan Naruto selama ini.

Ya, seperti arus Amazon, semua mengalir begitu saja. Darinya, kutemukan kenyamanan. Tak sekalipun Naruto absen pada fase-fase tersulit hidupku. Motivasinya selalu mengangkatku dari titik kulminasi, yang sempat menjungkirbalikkan hari-hariku.

Dia ambiguitas yang menyenangkan. Hangatnya rindu. Panas api timburu. Hasrat memburu. Melebur jadi satu. Sekali lagi, aku candu akan hal itu.

Naruto ... Naruto ... Naruto.

"Dia coba mengimpresimu dengan cara berbeda, Sakura," papar Ino seraya menyesap _latte-_ nya. Memecah ketertegunanku.

Aku tak bisa menahan senyum. Membenarkan opininya aku berkata, " _yeah, his actions speak louder than words."_

 **...**

Lantai 22. _Lift_ berdenting, dan aku keluar, bergegas menjangkau tempat Naruto; hunian nomor 227B.

Menenteng dua _baguettes_ besar, serta tas yang agak berat terisi sebotol _liquor—_ ternyatacukup membuatku kewalahan memencet bel. Untung, tak butuh waktu lama Naruto muncul dengan segaris senyum tipisnya. Terasa hangat, di senja yang senyap diguyur hujan.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Sakura." Ia menyapa, lalu mengambil alih _baguette_ dari dekapan tangan kiriku. " _I make cream soup and buttermilk fried chicken, just for you._ "

" _Really? I love soup_. Dan ayam? Kurasa tak buruk."

" _Yeah, i hope it's gonna be delicious, though. I'm not that so proud of what i have made,"_ kata Naruto, sedikit kikuk.

Ingin aku mencandainya. Melempar pertanyaan konyol semisal, 'aku tak akan masuk IGD, 'kan, setelah makan itu?' atau 'sudikah kau menelepon pihak asuransi jika terjadi apa-apa padaku setelah ini?'

Hahaha~

Sepertinya, aku takkan setega itu.

Ada gurat lelah di wajah manisnya. Dia telah bekerja sangat keras. Yeah, Naruto memang bukan jenis lelaki pintar memasak, namun niat dia patut kuacungi jempol.

Kuusap lembut bahunya. _"That's fine. You've tried your best."_

Kami melangkah beriringan menuju ruang makan.

Cantik! Itulah impresi awalku, ketika melihat sajian yang terhidang di meja bundar –berbahan marmer– di sana.

Semangkuk besar sup mengepulkan asap beraroma daging. Berbaur sempurna dengan aroma manis _buttermilk fried chicken_ yang terlihat begitu _crunchy._ Sepertinya lezat. Menggugah selera. Oh, tak tertinggal _celery pickle_ , sebagai pelengkap. Di sisi kiri, teronggok asal buku masakan Gordon Ramsay.

Mendadak perutku terasa sangat lapar.

Dan, hei, jangan lupakan dua botol _bolling_ _é_ _r rose_ di tengah-tengah mereka. Naruto tahu, aku paling memfavoritkan _champagne_ satu itu. _Ugh!_

Sejenak, aku terpukau. Dia selalu penuh kejutan.

"Aku juga punya _something_." Tak ingin kalah kurogoh isi tasku, meraih sesuatu. Sobotol _red wine_ kupamerkan di hadapannya.

Ia menggeleng ringan dan tertawa kecil, _"hmm, are we gonna be drunk tonight?"_

"Bukan ide buruk, 'kan?"

Cukup lama aku tak _having fun_ bersama pria pirang ini.

Kami duduk berhadapan. Aku masih takjub. Lebih dekat, aroma hidangan makin pekat. Rempah yang kuat. _Black pepper_ , cengkih, bawang putih, gurihnya _mustard seed—_ ah, persetan soal diet.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba Naruto, tanganku usil mencomot satu potongan kecil ayam. Sedikit was-was. Berharap, semoga rasa tak menghianati tampilannya.

"Bagaimana?" Naruto bertanya dengan raut tegang, mirip kontestan ajang pencarian bakat— yang tengah menunggu keputusan eliminasi dari sang juri.

Aku terdiam, menikmati reaksinya. Ah,lagi-lagi aku tak tega. Ia sudah seperti anak kucing _tabby_ terlantar dan haus belaian sekarang. Lucu sih, tetapi juga memelas disaat bersamaan.

Segera saja kuangkat satu jempol, "Hmm, lumayan! Kering bagian luar, lembut _juicy_ di dalam. _Overall_ , ini enak!" Komentarku jujur. Dengan sedikit senyum meyakinkan. "Nagato harus mencicipi ini... ."

Naruto menghela napas lega. Ia semringah. "Ya, dia harus."

 _Progress_ memasak Naruto sama sekali tak mengecewakan, walau terseok-seok di awal. Aku terkejut. Nagato –sang Kakak– dulu bahkan sempat pesimis. Meragukan kemampuan si Adik. Sering ia mencemooh Naruto; misalnya tentang _salad iceberg_ dengan _dressing ala_ Rusia buatannya. Nagato berujar, bila makanan itu lebih seperti 'makanan terinfeksi penyakit'. Atau _sticky chicken—_ Nagato menyebutnya serupa 'bangkai tupai yang terdampar di gurun'.

 _Well!_ Mulut Nagato memang lebih pedas ketimbang cabai _Carolina Reaper_. Dan untungnya, ambisi Naruto seteguh King Alexander. _Proud of him!_

"Kalau begini, aku takkan berpikir dua kali 'kan saat kauminta mencicipi karya-karyamu. Aku mulai suka masakanmu, Naruto. Bolehkah _request_ jika kuingin makan sesuatu?" candaku, setelah mengunyah habis potongan ayam, entah ke berapa.

Senyum lebar Naruto terumbar. Lalu sesumbar, "setelah menikah nanti, aku akan sering memasak menu-menu baru untukmu. Apa pun yang kau ingin makan."

Sialnya, potongan terakhir mendadak berhenti, tepat di kerongkongan. Lalu mencuat keluar, liar.

 _WTF!_ Aku tersedak!

Oh, _God!_ Apa telingaku tak salah dengar?

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **FIN**_

 ** _..._**

Ya, Naruto tidaklah seagresif dan sehangat Gaara. Tidak pula pandai menggombal, seperti Kiba. Apalagi romantis, dan penuh tekad laiknya Neji. Dia juga tak ekspresif akan perasaannya. Sulit setengah mati 'tuk bilang cinta.

Naruto, adalah Naruto. _He has his own way to get my attention._

 ** _..._**

 **NARUTO ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

\- _**I gain no profit from this fanwork**_ **–**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Aku ... nggak pernah bilang cinta ke kamu_

 _Kamu ... nggak pernah bilang cinta ke aku_

 _Tapi ..._

 _Tak lelah kita bagi_

 _Canda_

 _Tawa_

 _Serta peluh_

 _Penggelegak rasa_

 _Ini cinta?_

 _Bukan!_

 _Ini cuma romansa, yang tidak romantis_

 _..._

 _..._


End file.
